Providing mounts for holding, retaining, or securing objects has proven beneficial for many different uses. Some mountable-objects, such as electronic devices (e.g., phones, laptops, tablets, fish finders, positioning devices, music players, cameras, or the like), are increasingly used in situations where mounting the object to a surface increases the convenience, or enhances the experience, of using the object. For example, in the case of hand-held devices, device mounts eliminate the need to hold the device, or prop the device up, in order to use the device, thereby allowing a user to use the device, while simultaneously engaging in other activities which may benefit from the use of both hands without the encumberment of holding or propping-up the device. In some instances, mounting the device may increase user safety by enabling use of the device, without the distraction of holding the device.